We are seniors now, a Ryley love story
by DammitJanet9182
Summary: It is Ryder and Marley's senior year, and they have now become best friends, will Ryder finally win the girl? Will Marley confess why she dated Jake? I own nothing related to glee, please comment!
1. Chapter 1

Ryder's P.O.V

Today was the first day of school, I was really nervous. Actually, really nervous is an understatement. I was petrified. The thing is, I'm in love with my best friend, her name is Marley Rose, I've had a crush on her since our sophomore year, but she doesn't like me the way I like her. In glee club, Mr shuster always tells us to listen to our hearts and say what we feel. The thing is if I told her what my heart has been telling me for years, we won't be friends anymore, and that is something I just can't risk. So like I said, it was the first day of school, and even though Marley and I had been hanging out all summer, I am scared out of my mind. There is a whole new schedule to memorize, homework to receive, football tryouts, and tons of studying to do, especially because I am dyslexic. Marley helps though, god, I can't go three sentences without talking about her, she is that amazing. All summer long we were pretty much attached at the hip. We drove around and laughed and talked, and it was the most magical summer of my life. There were times when I thought I was getting somewhere and others when my case seemed hopeless. Every day I have to remind myself that she doesn't like me back, that I can't just turn around and kiss her, that if I do, I will ruin our friendship, which sucks, but it is better than nothing. So here is how my day started, I was walking down the hall and then I saw her, I was breathless, and then I saw Jake, HOLDING HER HAND! I almost died, _He knows I like her, actually he knows that I love her, why would he do this to me?_ And then I realized that she was on the ground and he was helping her up, god, was I really thinking that she would take him back, especially after he cheated on her all of those years ago.

" Hey Marls," I said once Jake got her on her feet

" Hey Ry!" she said enthusiastically, giving me a one armed hug, she smelled like usual, amazing.

" Did you get your schedule yet?" I asked, trying not to sound like I desperately wanted to have all of my classes with her, which I did.

" Yeah, do you want to see?" she questioned playfully, knowing the answer.

" Of course Marls!" I exclaimed, not only humoring her, but myself as well.

Then she whipped her schedule out of her backpack and showed it to me. I looked at mine and turns out we have gym, biology, and math together. _Not bad office ladies, not bad at all._ All through out the rest of the day we laughed and I walked her to all of her classes, even though it made me late to english, and history, and government. So much for making a good impression on my teachers. Oh well Marley is worth being late to every class I will ever take. So, yeah, today was a pretty great day, and I bet tomorrow will be even better.

Marley's P.O.V

Hello! My name is Marley Rose. This is the first day of school and if I'm right, this year is going to be awesome! This summer was different than most of my summers. but that is because I got to spend it with Ryder Lynn. I've been in love with him since our sophomore year, that also happens to be the year I dated Jake Puckerman. He cheated on me and has been trying to win me over ever since. That man-slut had sex with another woman while we were together, I knew he would do this to me, that is why I dated him. We lost sectionals because I passed out on stage and I thought I needed to punish myself with a good heartbreak or two. So I dated jake, but really whenever I dreamed of a boy it was always Ryder, telling me that he loved me and holding my hand. Then when Jake and I broke up and Ryder asked me out, I still felt so bad about losing sectionals that I stupidly said no, again. And to this day I am still in love with my Danny Zuco. He doesn't feel the same way about me anymore, we are just friends. Really really good friends. So naturally I was extremely happy when he came up to me in the hall today and we compared schedules. _This is WAY better than last year, last year we didn't have any classes with each other._ Everything about him is perfect, his hair is just the right shade of brown, he is just tall enough that I have to be on my toes to give him a hug, but not so tall that it is impossible to talk to him without hurting my neck. So anyway, where was I? First day of school, got it! In biology we ended up being lab partners, which is great, because Ryder is the only person I know who could possibly make dissecting frogs funny.

" Hello children, My name is Mrs. Blurton, I will assign lab partners, and if there is any complaining you will get detention, understand?"

" Yes Mrs. Blurton" The class murmured in response, the Ryder across the room winked at me and and did a silent impression. I tried not to giggle aloud.

" Kitty and Jake, Wade and Bre, Ryder and Marley…" and then I stopped paying attention. _Yes! We get to be lab partners for the whole school year! This is AWESOME!_ I don't know how I managed to contain my excitement, but I did. After we changed seats, to sit next to our new lab partners, Ryder passed me a note, _Hi, how's it going?_ It said, _Gr8! How r u?_ I responded. After that we passed notes some more and whispered, a lot. It was awesome, so yeah my day was pretty great.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryder's P.O.V

Today started out okay, I guess. I have all of my Marley free classes in the morning so It started out pretty boring. After lunch I heard a sound coming from the bathroom, and I kinda freaked out, why you might ask, because Marley doesn't see herself the way I have for years. She has been making herself throw up since our sophomore year. She thinks she is fat because Kitty is a bitch, it isn't fair to her, or to those of us who think she is awesome, ask anyone and they will tell you. So anyway, after I heard the throwing up sound from the bathroom, I panicked. I knocked on the door and there was no answer, except for Marley crying, which I have heard many, many times before. I burst in and said "Marley, I know you are in here!" Not my best line but hey, I didn't have much to work with.

"Go away Ryder!" She called into the quiet girl's bathroom

" Marley, I'm not going to let you keep doing this to yourself! Everyone loves you, and those unlucky people who haven't met you don't know what they are missing, you are the most beautiful person I have ever met, inside and out and , you are the best friend that I have ever had." What I wanted to say was I love you but that wouldn't of gone over so well.

" Ryder, stop it! you are just saying that! I am fat, and ugly and nerdy and.." And then there was the sound of her throwing up again. That sound tore up my insides and made me want to throw up myself. _Why doesn't she see how amazing she is? This is insane! And, I am in the girls bathroom._ I thought to myself.

" Marley, if I were just saying that, I wouldn't be standing here in the girl's bathroom, begging you to come out, You are not fat, you are not ugly, and yeah, you are a little nerdy but that is what I love about you." I said in response

" Okay…" is all she said and then she opened the stall door, and ran to hug me. In any other situation, I would be extremely happy right then, but she was crying, and she smelled like puke. Then, a neck-braced cheerio walked in and saw us hugging

"What are you doing in here?'' She asked, a look of question on her face

With Marley still in my arms I said " To help a friend see how amazing she is." And then Marley washed her hands and we walked out of the bathroom. Time to go to biology.

Marley's P.O.V

Ryder is my superman. Seriously, if it weren't for him, I might feel worse about myself than I already do. He is my rock, my reason for living. Don't worry though, I'm not depressed, If I were, this would be a whole lot worse. Just a fact, it is really embarrassing when the guy you like finds you throwing up in a bathroom stall, and then, a cheerio who he used to date walks in on you, and asks you what you are doing, while you are hugging him and crying in the girls bathroom, not my best day. So yeah, I have a problem. But I'm not as awesome as Ryder makes me out to be, I'm just me, and me isn't good enough, so I try to improve me. Bulimia is a bitch. Worse than Kitty, or even Bre, because bulimia is trying to be your friend, but really hurting you in the process. There is no worse feeling then when you have to admit that you have a problem, to yourself, and to others. My superman may have saved me this time, but if there is a next time, it won't be pretty.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: If you haven't noticed by now I am a little bit obsessed with Ryder and Marley, I've been a little bit skimpy of Marley's P.O.V but I promise that that will end with this chapter! The song I use in this one is " When I was your Man " By Bruno Mars. Please leave a reveiw!**

Ryder's P.O.V

It is now, officially, the first weekend of the school year, freaky right? Marley and I are at Breadstix which is AWESOME! It isn't a date but it's about as close as I'm ever going to get so, I'm really really really really excited. This year has been great so far and well, I couldn't be happier, you know, other than if Marley and I were dating, which would mean that I had died and gone to heaven! I am honestly and truly in love, you would think that that would be impossible for a guy like me, but lo and behold! I am in love with Marley Rose, one of these days I plan to tell her, maybe when we are both old I'll say " Marley, I am in love with you " and she'll say "EWWW!" But whatever, we have tonight, to be just friends. Sweet torture, have you ever been in love? So anyway, we are at Breadstix and we are just talking when out of nowhere, Jake starts singing, _What the hell? Why is Jake here? Why is he singing?_

" Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now, our song on the radio but it don't sound the same,'' Jake sang, staring at Marley, I felt jealousy puff up in my chest.

" Jake stop!" Marley said " I'm not getting back with you no matter how many times you try, we are over! And we are never getting back together, it's time that you moved on." I couldn't help smiling, why wouldn't I be smiling, she just rejected Jake, the guy she rejected me for. We ate and talked and laughed and it was one of the best days of the school year, so far, which has only been like a week, but still, I was on a kinda date, with my best friend, and great love of my life. This weekend. Will be. Legendary!

Marley's P.O.V

Ryder and I are at Breadstix. Doesn't that just sound awesome! I think it does, he probably doesn't. Jake is SOOOO annoying, What the hell! Stop trying to get back with me. News flash! I NEVER LIKED YOU! Get a life Jake! He is just a man-slut who thinks that he can have sex with every girl in the school! And now that I don't want to talk to him, he suddenly wants to get serious, he has been pulling this shit for far too long! Ughh.. At least Ryder understands me, mostly. Is it a crime to want to make out in the rain with your best friend? After I got home from Breadstix, I just sat in my room, listening to romantic music and thinking of Ryder, does that make me pathetic? I don't know what to do! I like him so much I think I am going to explode, and being fat, and ugly, and stupid, and weird, he could never like me. He deserves a model, not an average teenage girl. He deserves to be rich and famous and be the happiest man alive. and I hope he has that someday, with a beautiful girl who has brains, and isn't weird. Not someone like me, not now, not ever. I don't deserve him, so I should stop thinking that he might like me, because that is impossible! I am just lucky that I am his friend. Love is so freaking hard.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry that I haven't posted in awhile, i've been really busy with school and today ( the day I am writing this) is around Valentine's day, so that is my inspiration for this story. It is based upon friends of mine so don't think i am basing it off of you. Shout out to Miss Marvel 1027 because because she is part of the friend group in which this is based upon. This is entirely in Marley's P.O.V, Enjoy!**

Today is valentine's day, in case you have been living under a rock since the 13th century, Valentines day is the day when guys get you flowers and chocolate in exchange for getting into your pants. All of the couples are too coupley, all of the single people are too mopey. I fucking hate February 14th. Roses are red, violets are blue, I wish that St. Valentine never existed, how about you. Bleh, I cannot express my loathing for this holiday. Christmas is fine, Halloween is okay, green is my favorite color so St. Patrick's day is great, But I fucking hate Valentine's day. Unique is having a single ladies sleepover, and since I am in love with Ryder Lynn, I am attending. It's going to be me, Unique, and Kitty. That is it. No boys allowed, well other than Unique, but he's a girl in his eyes, and ours too. Kitty isn't single right now, but she is coming anyway. So it's kinda just a sleepover, with a transgender and a bitch. This valentine's day will be okay, or better than the ones I've spent watching the hunger games and eating ice-cream.

" You coming to my party?" Unique asked, wearing a flamboyant lime green mini skirt.

" Wouldn't miss it for the world." I said back with a smile.

" Ugh! Stop using sentence fragments! " Kitty said. When Unique, Ryder, and I got transferred, Kitty became a grammar nazi, which is weird, but we have all learned to deal with it.

" You're bad grammar drives me crazy!" She said, swishing her cheerio skirt. Jake walked in and then looked at me, and then at Kitty, and back to me.

" Hey ladies, Unique." He said rudely. _As if! Unique is a girl!_

" Leave Jake, right now." I said, Kitty gave me her sentence fragment look and turned back to Jake

" Yeah Jake, you crossed a line." She said, giving him the evil eye.

" I know when I'm not wanted, toodles." He retorted sarcastically.

" Who needs him?" I said after he left.

" Definitely no Unique that's who!" Unique half yelled, we laughed.

Later that day I was in Biology, passing notes with Ryder. Here's how it went:

R: What are you doing tomorrow?

M: Having a sleepover with Unique and Kitty, U?

R: Staying home alone… Want to hang out before your sleepover?

M: Love to

R: Sweet! :)

God he's adorable. The girls will understand if I'm a little late right?

M: The Party doesn't start till 5, so what time should come over?

R: Anytime you want

M: Does noon work?

R: Not soon enough

M: I can do 11:45?

R: Done, 11:45 it is then, i'll be waiting.

Goodness gracious! Does he know that he drives me crazy? Just the way he flips his hair makes me want to pass out, but, he is my best friend, and I don't want to ruin that by being too crazy about him, so I try not to feint. You know, Valentine's day isn't so bad, sometimes it's a pleasant surprise.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry it's been so long! I've had a lot of stuff to do with school, and I was in a play recently so I've been VERY busy. I'm working on another story as well. It's based on Rainbow Rowell's book** **Eleanor and Park** **. Personally, I thought it was a fantastic book, but was unsatisfied with the ending. If you have read the book, or like my work (or both :p) I'd love for you to check it out! It's called "After she left". Back to the world of glee now. This chapter is told entirely in Ryder's P.O.V. And it is set when she goes to his house.(No, they don't have sex. In this story or any of the stories I am yet to write.)**

Holy crap! Marley. Is. Coming. To. My. House. THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER! All day long I've been pacing, checking my hair, and trying to figure out how not to die. She's been over to my house hundreds of times! Why am I so nervous? Oh right, it's valentine's day, I forgot. Shit. Should I have gotten flowers or something? It's too late now, 11:42, she should be over here any minute now. _Ding-dong._ My doorbell rings. Oh shit oh shit oh shit. She. Is. Here.

" Hi Marley!' I say, sounding way too eager to help my hopeless case.

" Hey Ry, what's up?" She asks giving me a hug. A real one this time. God she's amazing.

"The sky. " I answer, smirking at her. It's the only way I know how to flirt so, might as well try.

" Ha, Ha. Very funny Ryder." She said, smirking back at me. _So she is playing the game too I see._ She doesn't like me though, maybe she did once.

" I know." I replied, winking at her." So uhh, want to watch a movie? I have Julie andrews…" I said, teasing her. Marley loves Julie Andrews, and I happen to be her best friend so I know that.

" It depends on which movies you have." She said back. " I'm in the mood for a little sound of music." And then she winked back at me, the nerve of that girl!

"I'll be right back." I said with a smile, and went to retrieve the sound of music." Did you miss me?" I said, giving her a hard time.

" Desperately so Mr. Lynn." She taunted sarcastically.

" And I missed you too." I said, sitting down next to her and tapping her on the nose. And then the movie started. " _The hills are alive, with the sound of muuuuusiiiiiiic."_ Marley's face absolutely lit up, It was amazing. Everything about her is stunning. Her hair, her eyes, her smile, her personality, her kindness... This list could go on forever. She is simply perfect, and I know what you're thinking. This is NOT a high school fling. This is so much more than that.

" Hey umm, Marls?" I asked, I was going to tell her how I feel I am-

" Yes?" She asked, not taking her eyes from the screen.

" Want some popcorn?" I chickened out. Shit.

" No thanks. Ryder?" She asked.

"Yes Marley?" I answered.

" I'm glad we're friends." She said, snuggling up to my chest.

"Me too." I said back, putting my arm around her. This is officially the best valentine's day ever.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This time I have an excuse for my neglect. My now ex-boyfriend broke up with me sooo… I was a little bit heartbroken. I didn't want my beautiful readers to suffer because of my own personal heartache… ENJOY!( Now that my writing is good and happy again)**

Ryder's P.O.V:

Valentine's day was the best day of my entire life. It's been a week and I can't stop thinking about Marley, or they way she grabbed my hand in the middle of "The sound of music", or when she didn't let go of it for the rest of the movie. Am I too young to ask her to marry me? I mean Kurt and Blaine turned out fine. That is a very stupid idea. I shouldn't ask her to marry me. Yet. Maybe not ever. She doesn't think about me as anything more than a friend. Which is fine. For now. Jesus. She makes my heart beat faster than a racecar can drive. Times seventeen billion. Anyway, I was late for government again today. If I'm late again the teacher says she'll give me detention, which is a price I'm willing to pay to walk Marley to class everyday. Marley Is my anchor, and without her I feel empty, like she is the missing piece in my heart, and my soul.

Marley's P.O.V:

Ryder is such a dork. In the best way possible. He walks me to class EVERY SINGLE DAY! I find that amazing. What is the definition of love? I believe that it's when every time you see someone a song from grease plays in your head. Or when that person talks all you want to do is hold them and never let go. Or whenever he laughs you do anything in your power to make it happen for as long as you can. Or when he cries, and you would be willing to hurt yourself just to make him smile again. That person, for me anyway, is Ryder Lynn. the guy who can make me smile when I'm crying. The only guy who is able to make me stop making myself throw up, because he tells me I'm beautiful. He dries my tears, although sometimes, it's because of him I'm crying. He makes me feel like a girl more than anyone ever has before and when he sings, it's as if my soul is flying. Because when I'm with Ryder, the rest of the world disappears, and It's just us. So yeah. I'm in love with him. I have been for three years. Ever since I saw him do his end-zone dance at the homecoming game my sophomore year. I should tell him how I feel. And I promise, I will profess my love for him before the school year ends.


	7. Chapter 7

Marley's P.O.V:

"Ryder, can I talk to you?" I asked, and then this boy, this amazing, handsome, beautiful creature whom I've loved for three magical years, looked at me with his brown eyes and said,

"Of course." phase one: complete.

" Walk with me," I said, grabbing his hand, this was no time for delay. " Ryder, Before you say anything, please let me finish my speech, because I've had this prepared for months."

I explained.

" Marls? Are you okay you are acting a little-"

" I said no talking!" I interjected. " Let me cut to the chase. Ryder, I'm in love with you. I'm going to give you a second to ponder this idea. I know that you probably don't feel that way but it's been eating at my insides since sophomore year." And then he pinched himself on the arm.

" Ow!" he exclaimed " Well at least I know this isn't a dream." and then, he pulled me close, and he kissed me. His lips were soft and sweet, like an old memory, and his hand on my waist made me realize this wasn't a dream, and instead of closing my eyes and cherishing this moment, I just stood there, gawking at his perfectness, and the fact that his face was this close to me.

Ryder's P.O.V:

This isn't a dream. This is real, no matter how much i refuse to believe it, this isn't a dream. After I pulled away, I only had one word to say. " Prom?"

"I thought you'd never ask" she said " Oh shit we're late for class!'' she said grabbing my hand and sprinting down the hall. God I love her.


	8. Chapter 8

**One week later…**

Ryder's P.O.V:

"I love you" I said to Marley. I've been waiting to say that for three years. THREE FREAKING YEARS! Now I can finally say it out loud and, damn it feels good. She's finally mine and, we are going to prom together. PROM! I've rented a tux and everything! This is going to be amazing!

"You say that all of the time.'' She said smiling at me.

"Just making up for lost time babe." I explained, kissing her on the cheek.

"Aww." she replied, grabbing my hand. For the last week of our last year of high school we were finally together. It took us long enough.

Marley's P.O.V:

I act like i dislike the fact that he says I love you all of the time. But the truth is, if I said it as much as I want to, he probably run the other way screaming. I love him. With every fiber of my being. Tonight has to be perfect. I have to get my dress from the dry cleaning, get my hair done. Fuck, there is so much to do!


	9. Epilouge

**A/N: the song used is turning page by sleeping at last.**

8 years later….

Marley's P.O.V:

"Ryder! Get out! It's bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding!" I yelled from the church dressing room, after seeing him slink in through the door.

" I couldn't help myself" he said grabbing my waist with one hand, and my hand with his other, and we started rocking back and forth.

"Ryder-''

"Shh, don't talk" he said, before silencing me with a kiss, a kiss that brought me back to when we were younger. When high school was finally over, and Ryder and I were together at last. When I got over my bulimia for good, and Ryder and I got accepted into the same college. When we had laughed, cried, smiled, and frowned together. When he held my hand at my mother's funeral, when I held his when they took his dad off life support three years later. I rested my head on his shoulder and said.

" I love you, forever."

" I'll love you longer." he said kissing me again.

" I'll love you longest." I said once we broke apart.

" Ray, I'll see you on the other side." he replied, winking.

" It was a pleasure working with you Doctor Venkman." I said "Now get out! I'll see you at the altar."

"Okay! Okay!" he said as I shoved him out the door. Marley Lynn… I'm excited to start signing my name like that.

20 minutes later:

Ryder's P.O.V:

The walking down the aisle has started. All of my groomsmen, Kurt, Blaine, Artie, Sam, Mike, and Mr. Shue, With her bridesmaids Unique, Kitty, My sister Jessica, Tina, and Miss Pillsbury, who is married to Mr shue so I guess she is Mrs shue. And then, the music starts

 _I've waited a hundred years,but I'd wait a million more for you, nothing prepared me for_

 _What the privilege of being yours would do ._ Marley starts walking, I can feel myself smile, this is it, I thought to myself, the moment I've wanted to happen for eleven years. Im glad she picked this song, because it describes her perfectly _.If I had only felt the warmth within your touch, if I had only seen how you smile when you blush, or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough, well I would have known,what I was living for all along, What I've been living for._ She's about halfway now the white train on her dress flowing behind her, everyone is standing, and my mom, is crying. _Your love is my turning page,where only the sweetest words remain,every kiss is a cursive line,every touch is a redefining phrase._ She is finally standing across from me, the music gets much softer, and then the minister says, after a pause that seemed to last a lifetime,

"we are gathered here to celebrate the joining of these two people, who are very much in love, from what i've heard" Our friends and family laugh, and he continues " the groom told me that they have prepared their own vows." he nods to me and then I begin the vows I've had written for three years.

" Marley, I love you, I have since the day I met you, and I will the rest of my life. You are my soulmate, my best friend, and everything I've ever needed to be with. I vow to always love you, and to always be honest with you, and to keep you safe. I can't promise we'll always be financially secure, or that I'll never drink too much, but I promise to always try to be the husband you deserve." Then I slid the ring onto her finger.

" Ryder, I've loved you for eleven years, but even if I spend the rest of my life loving you, when one of us dies, I will feel cheated, because, no matter how much time we spend together, whenever I'm alone I need you near me. Because you are my soulmate, my best friend, and everything I've ever needed to be with. I promise, to love you forever, and longer if you'll allow me, I promise to do my best to make you happy, and I promise to never give up on us." and then she slid the ring onto my finger.

"I now pronounce you, husband and wife'' the minister said, " You may now kiss the bride." and I did. I kissed her like I'd never kissed her before. I kissed her like there was no tomorrow. And she kissed me back. My wife, Marley Lynn.


End file.
